Zelda's first tournament
by Rem3
Summary: Link joins the second smash brothers tournament and brings Zelda along with him. Does Zelda have the courage to go through with it?


Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Smash Brothers, or anything related to it. I typed this story solely for enjoyment and I do not claim to own anything by Nintendo.  
  
It was early noon, and the tournament started at 3:00. Zelda and Link had enrolled themselves in the 2 on 2 competitions at the Super Smash Brothers Arena. The tall, crowded building was in their sights as they galloped over the hills on Link's horse, Epona.  
  
"Link, why did you lose the tournament last year?" Zelda questioned her boyfriend, Link. He had told her countless times before, but since this was Zelda's first time being in a fighting tournament, she wanted to know for sure what went wrong with link so that she could watch out for it when she fought.  
  
He sighed and slowed Epona down to a trot. "It was me against Samus Aran competing in the finals. She had charged up her gun to full power, and I was on my last bomb. She shot at me; I threw the bomb; they collided; the explosion rocked the whole arena. My shield worked like a sail and the explosion sent me out of the ring." Samus was going to be in the tournament this year, and Link was ready for some payback.  
  
Zelda rested her head on Link's shoulder. "You remember our plan, don't you?" She questioned him.  
  
"Yes." Link replied.  
  
"Are you sure you have the song memorized?" This is yet another question that Zelda asked him a lot.  
  
"Every note. Don't worry; I'm sure we'll do well. Just try to look as weak as possible and our opponent will be fooled when we unleash our true power." Link started Epona back on a gallop.  
  
They had almost reached the entrance to the arena. "You'd better become a child now, so that no one will know your real age." Zelda suggested.  
  
Link stopped Epona and pulled out his ocarina. He lifted it up to his mouth and played the tune that took him months to perfect. As the melody rang out through the field, Link started to change. He went from his strong adolescent self, to his twelve year old body. It was a clever trick. He'd enter the arena as a boy, and Zelda as her self. If they started to lose, Link would return to his stronger nineteen year old body, and Zelda would home in on her powers and switch to her secret identity: Sheik.  
  
Now that Link had made himself twelve, Zelda moved to the front of the horse and him to the back. It looked like a girl taking her little brother out for a horse ride.  
  
As they approached the gate, some of the staff escorted them to their proper place on the field. The stadium arena was packed. People from all over the place had gathered to see one of the greatest fighting tournaments ever.  
  
As they took their place in line, Link noticed many contestants from the previous year. Mario was there, and so was his brother Luigi. "They must be competing in the 2 on 2 also. He also saw Samus, but quickly turned away, not wanting her to know that he was watching.  
  
There they stood: all twenty-five in a long row getting ready to walk out onto the field for the opening ceremony. It looked like one of the weirdest gatherings. Characters there ranged from the dreaded monster, Bowser, to the balloon-like pokemon, Jigglypuff.  
  
"I'm getting nervous, Link." Zelda whispered down to her boyfriend, who was now a foot shorter than her.  
  
"Don't worry, the only reason that most of them will bother talking to you before the match ups is because they probably want to flirt with you." That gave Zelda a very reassuring feeling.  
  
It was soon 3:00; the opening ceremony was about to begin. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, meet your Super Smash Brothers contestants!" The announcer echoed over the stadium. Immediately, all of the contestants rushed out onto the field to raise some "audience approval". The announcer announced everybody's names that were participating and concluded with "Let the 2 on 2 matches begin!"  
  
Everyone was given an hour to warm up before they were to report back to the sidelines of the arena. It turned out that there were eight teams of two competing in the first part of the tournament. They included Link and Zelda, Falco and Starfox, Marth and Roy, the famous Mario and Luigi, the Ice Climbers, and the dreaded Bowser and Ganondorf had joined forces to win the tournament.  
  
Link and Zelda were sitting on the banks of a river. It was forty-five minutes until the beginning of the first round. They didn't feel like warming up. They only wanted to discuss their plan.  
  
"So, the Ice Climbers look pretty easy. If we're lucky, we'll get put against them." Zelda was trying to calm herself down. As many times as she and Link had sparred, she still didn't feel like she was ready for the tournament.  
  
"It won't matter who we fight. I think that considering the fact that we have a variety of abilities, we should be able to take out anyone that we go up against. Trust me, I've fought many, many monsters in my life." Link always seemed to give encouragement to Zelda when she needed it.  
  
. Forty-five minutes later.  
  
Link and Zelda sat in their own box with the other teams in other boxes around them. They waited impatiently for the announcer to give out the names of the first two teams to duke it out. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Our first battle will take place now. Will Mario, Luigi, and the Ice Climbers please report to the arena."  
  
Zelda let out a sigh of relief knowing that at least she wouldn't have to go first. The audience let out a roar of approval as the two plumbers, and the short Eskimo look-alikes entered the arena. Link was clapping his hands, unenthusiastically.  
  
Mario, Luigi, and the two Ice Climbers set themselves up in a four-corner position. They were waving to the audience and acting "all stupid" as Link would have put it. The Mario brothers especially seemed to be in it mainly for the fans' approval.  
  
"Three! Two! One! Go!" The round began.  
  
The Ice Climbers each drew out two huge wooden mallets and charged for the Mario Brothers. Mario leapt into the air and Luigi released a barrage of fireballs. The Ice Climbers used their mallets to block the green flames before they could do any damage, but Mario managed to land right in between the two of them. Mario released a spin attack that caused the unsuspecting, mallet swinging duo to swirl around him. Mario's fists were balled up and they collided into the Ice Climbers' bodies as they whirled around him. He ended the combo with a split kick that sent one of them to one end of the fighting arena and the other to the opposite. Mario singled out the small, pink coated one and engaged combat. Luigi slapped his hands to his sides and torpedoes himself through the air to the other Ice Climber. The Ice Climber knew what he was doing, and before Luigi could collide into him and send him out of the ring, he swung his mallet horizontally and smashed it into Luigi's stomach. Luigi was sent out of the ring, and was left on the ground, dazed. Mario had grabbed the smaller Ice Climber and hurled her up above her. He then unleashed fireball after fireball onto the victim and eventually knocked her out, an automatic drop out. It was now Big Brother versus Big Brother. Before they could start fighting each other, a tile on the arena opened up and a capsule flew out of it. It landed on the ground in between Mario and the other Ice Climber. They both made a dash for it. Mario, being faster, snatched up the capsule and opened it up. There was a mushroom inside! He grabbed it out and waited for its effect. he received something totally different than what he wanted. It turned out that it was a poisonous mushroom! Mario shrank, and shrank, and shrank until he was just four inches tall. The remaining Ice Climber looked down at Mario, and a smirk crossed his face. The high-pitched wailing of Mario's cries for help did not stop him from smashing his mallet down on Mario. When he lifted up his mallet, Mario was just a think disk lying on the arena floor. The Ice Climbers were declared the winners.  
  
The crowd cheered for the duo as they did a little dance out on the field, and Link was laughing at the ill fate that Mario happened to meet. It would take weeks for him to return to normal. "He needed to lose some weight anyways." Link joked. Zelda laughed along with him.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, our next battle will take place now. Will Link, Zelda, Bowser, and Ganondorf please enter the arena!" Zelda and Link took their positions on the arena floor. Link had his sword and Hylian shield out, Zelda was concentrating on her inner energies. Then, Bowser and Ganondorf stepped out onto their side of the arena.  
  
Zelda froze with fear. Bowser was a monstrous, dinosaur beast with a huge spiked shell covering his entire body. Ganondorf wore the strongest looking of all armor and had a sword that was about as big as Link was. Was she really ready to go through with this?  
  
Well, what do you think? I will continue it if I get enough good reviews. Please give me your opinion. 


End file.
